KINGDOM HEARTS 3
by Kairi9001
Summary: Everythings perfect on destiny island or is it


**HEART OF GOLD **

**TO**

**HEART OF **

**STONE**

**6 to hearts of gold **

_**This story takes place twenty years after the original heat of gold to heart of stone **_

"_Happy birthday Kinicki"_ "Yah happy birthday sis" "Thanks Deena thanks Chris said Kinicki, "So what did you wish for?' asked Chris "Uh-uh, if you tell it won't come true" said Deena, "Hah I won't tell" said Kinicki.

**It's been twenty years now since Kay took the throne of Luinenvill Sara past away after the berth of their last to children Kinicki and Deena. Their other fore children moved away shortly after, Kay always had problems with his leg and back, then one day he fell down the staires bracking hs back. **

**Kinicki and Deena very young then **

**And lived with Zach and Kate, their brother Peter fell in love with a girl names Jacky after taking a trip to a town called New Port. **

**Kay ended up dieing in the hospital, but not before making sure to tell Kinicki to go back to Luinenvill. **

_**CHAPTER ONE **_

_**GROWING UP**_

"uncle Zach" "yes Kinicki?" "I don't suppose you'd be up for driving me to dad's I promised him years ago I would go, but you've never taken me, I can't keep ignoring it" "Kate overheard and dropped a plate

(SMASH)

"Kate never mind it you just go lay down okay I'll clean that" "stop changing the subject I'm old enough now why can't I?"

"I brought you here to protect you and your sister from that place, are you prepared to look into things that should forever stay secret?……because I'll tell you right now, once you see it, your life won't be the same now will you still go?" Kinicki locked at him, "uncle, please, I have to"

"fine, get your cote lets go then"

**And so she went back to Luinenvill, a place she hadn't been since she was thirteen. **

"Here we are, be careful though I haven't had time to come clean it this month" said Zach "Hay, his picture" said Kinicki holding up a large framed photo of Kay.

"the day he became leader…….see, there's me, Kate, and peter, and your mo…..what are you doing?"

"Putting it back on the wall…….mm, hmm, there, perfect" said Kinicki now satisfied with where she hung the photo.

**It took about two hours, but soon the house was clean and looking like new again. **

"Phew!" said Kinicki collapsing on the couch, "Dam I didn't realize how badly this place had to be cleaned, I should really put it up for sale" said Zach. "Wait- what? Uncle you can't…..what if, I want to live here" cried Kinicki.

"What-no, no, NO!" he yelled "Just cuse your family isn't here You think you can control ME!"

"…….get in the car Now" "uncle….I" "Now Kinicki!"

**They pulled away from the empty house with out another word. **

"uncle…" "Kinicki enough"

"but…" "ENOUGH!: Zach screamed, and with tears in her eyes Kinicki ran upstairs,

"enough of what Zach?"

**CHAPTER TWO**

**REUNITED & UNDESIDED **

"AAHH! I swear…." "Kinicki, aunty Reena is here" said Deena peeking her head in the door, "oh…" said Kinicki "I'll save you something to eat okay" "thanks" Kinicki sat alone on the end of her bed and called Chris.

"…….." "Dam no answer"

"Hamah, maybe because I'm not home"

"HUH!….you jerk you scared me" "sorry-so what's going on?" said Chris now sitting on her windowsill. "nothing…" said Kinicki "yes there is….when you say nothing, I know something's wrong with you, spill it" said Chris

"well…..hay can you drive me to my fathers place?" she asked "Uh-okay sure"

**And so he snuck her out and drove away in the dark of night **

"right over there" she pointed, "Okay, and here we are" said Chris pulling in the driveway, **as they entered the house it was very cold but Kinicki found stackes of wood and matches and light the fireplace **

**Took off her cote, and sat on the couch **

"so what now?" asked Chris taking his cote off and sitting beside her, "now nothing, I'm living here" "you have nowhere to go?' asked Chris.

"I'm to mad at uncle to stay there, and I don't really know my brothers and sisters" said Kinicki "well I'm not letting you stay here alone, I'm staying with you"


End file.
